


Pocket Verse

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Mischeif, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, cuteness, pocket verse, they're all so smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Some drabbles for my Pocket Verse. Basically, pocket sized sides.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Pocket

Thomas really wasn’t sure what they were, but there were four of them.

Small people, a little bigger than his hand from his palm to his fingertips, that all looked like him.

Of course, they didn’t completely look like him, there were some small differences. Two of them wore glasses, body shapes were subtly different, other facial structures differed as well. They almost resembled chibi drawings that Thomas had seen online before.

Not to mention, none of them could speak English. They commnunicated in chirps, squeaks, squeals, whistles, and other odd noises. And yet, Thomas understood what they were saying perfectly.

The one that wore a tie explained how they were in fact part of Thomas, parts of his personality. They had all come to help him in his life, however they could.

“So... you represent my logical side,” Thomas repeated to the small being.

The other jabbered and squeaked at Thomas in a deeper tone than the others.

_‘Indeed. My name is Logan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.’_

The one that had freckles and a cardigan ran up to Thomas and tightly hugged his hand, jabbering away in a higher pitch.

_‘I’m Patton! Your morality and best friend!’_

The one that wore a red sash sauntered up and struck a pose. He squeaked and chirped in an almost musical tone.

_‘I’m Prince Roman! Your creativity.’_

The final one didn’t move, just hunched down in his oversized hoodie. He hissed more than chirped.

_‘Virgil. Your anxiety.’_

Thomas smiled and rubbed Patton’s head with his thumb, hearing the other purr in contentment. So... this was a thing now. He’d gotten over his initial shock and now... well, they were too cute to just throw out. Not to mention, if they were telling the truth, and Thomas had a good feeling they were, then they were part of him and he couldn’t get rid of them.

“Well... I guess I’ll need to get some things set up for you guys. This may take some getting used to.”

The pocket beings cheered... except for Virgil, who just clapped his hands once.


	2. Bedtime

Thomas was working later than usual. Normally he’d call it a night, but he was on a roll and wanted to finish before he lost his drive. The clock nearby displayed the time as past midnight, but Thomas was more focused on his laptop screen.

And then it began to move...

Thomas paused, moving back as the screen slowly began to close. When it was low enough, Thomas saw why. Logan was grunting softly and closing it himself. When he was finally finished, he stood on top of the now closed laptop and gave Thomas a scolding look.

“What?” Thomas asked, somewhat amused by the situation.

Logan began to chirp angrily, pointing at the clock. Thomas glanced over and grimaced. Ah, it was late. Maybe he should go to bed like Logan said-

Musical chirping interrupted his thoughts, and he looked back to see Roman arguing with Logan. Both of them chirped and squeaked at each other, standing so close that Thomas was almost about to make a bet that one of them would start swinging.

Roman finally pulled out a small sword, but Logan just raised an eyebrow. He obviously wasn’t about to back down, and Thomas slowly smiled as he continued to watch the two.

Finally, Patton made an appearance and began chirping at both of them. Roman guiltily put his sword away and stepped down off the laptop. Logan turned back to Thomas and pointed to his bedroom. The command was obvious even without words.

“Ok,” Thomas sighed. “Climb on and we’ll all go to bed.”

All of them squeaked happily as they climbed up Thomas’s arms. Thomas stood up and carried them to his bedroom. He could continue in the morning....


	3. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the rules for when a cat falls asleep on your lap...

Thomas was relaxing for once. He didn’t really have anything to do, so he had some tv show playing while he sat on the couch with a blanket. The sides were all gathered around his laptop and watching funny cat videos as it was Patton’s turn to choose. They had some dexterity with a laptop, and so Thomas would often let them watch movies or videos when they were bored.

Thomas felt something tugging at the blanket and he looked down to see Virgil crawling up onto the couch. Virgil stepped into Thomas’s lap and settled down under the blanket as well. Thomas had gotten used to this. Virgil seemed like he needed constant affection like cuddles or just Thomas letting him ride around in his jacket hood or on his shoulder.

Thomas moved his hand so that it gently lay over the Side. Virgil stiffened, but after a bit he relaxed and even pulled Thomas’s hand closer. He curled up and settled down for a nap, purring softly.

Thomas smiled at the other and looked back at the tv screen.

It was a little later that the blanket was tugged again. This time it was Logan. Logan saw that Thomas’s lap was occupied, so he settled down in the crook of Thomas’s elbow, pulling the corner of the blanket over himself and curling up for a nap as well.

Patton joined them later, snuggling close to Virgil. The other Side hissed softly, but quieted when he saw who it was. He let Patton pull him close, and they both fell asleep.

Roman was the last to join, and he took much longer. No doubt, he had started another movie, and it had just finished. Roman looked around for a spot, chirping softly. He finally decided on the crook of Thomas’s neck, using Thomas’s shirt and body heat for warmth. Roman yawned and settled down, falling asleep shortly.

Thomas carefully adjusted so that everyone would be more comfortable. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use the bathroom anytime soon because he didn’t want to wake them up...


	4. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides want things...

It didn’t take long for the Sides to start asking for things.

While the internet was an endless source of entertainment, it was also an endless source of ads and shopping. It made sense that eventually they’d make their way to a shopping site.

For Roman, it was a play castle. 

One that was big enough for him to fit in and walk around in, much to his heart’s delight. He’d chirped and poked and badgered Thomas on end until the package arrived one day. Thomas put the castle together and Roman was quick to enter it and shoo everyone away. This was his castle. Peasants weren’t allowed.

For Logan, it was the special edition flavor of Crofters.

This flavor was limited edition and much pricier than the others, which caused Logan some hesitation as he was always mindful of Thomas’s budget. Thomas had had to pull the information out of him, and he’d been happy to buy it. 

Logan looked as if he would cry tears of joy when he finally tried the special flavor. He was sitting on the kitchen table and eating little pieces of jam smeared toast. Thomas couldn’t resist taking a picture.

For Patton, it was cookie dough.

Not just any cookie dough, gourmet cookie dough that had dozens of flavors and made huge cookies almost as big as Patton himself. Thomas was able to help Patton narrow down to a few flavors and then he bought the dough.

Patton literally jumped for joy when Thomas brought out the dough to bake. He carefully watched Thomas spoon it out onto the baking sheet and then sat beside the timer as it ticked down. When the timer finally went off, Patton began happily chirping and jumping again.

He only pouted when Thomas told him he couldn’t eat the entire cookie in one sitting.

For Virgil, it was a bit trickier: a hoodie.

A purple and black patchwork hoodie that had popped up as an ad on the side of the screen. Thomas had seen the way Virgil looked at it, but the anxious side didn’t say anything about it. Obviously, Virgil couldn’t wear a human hoodie, but Thomas was able to find someone on etsy who made custom doll clothing. A quick message and picture, and the order was placed.

Virgil looked curiously at the package that Thomas was unwrapping. His eyes lit up when he saw Thomas pull out a perfect replica of the hoodie he’d been admiring. Thomas smiled and gave the hoodie over, and Virgil was quick to shed his old one and pull the new one on. Thomas only then realized that he’d misjudged the measurements and the hoodie was too big.

But Virgil seemed to like it more for that.

Of course... that was just the beginning of the Sides asking for things...


	5. Lies

It was late. Thomas was sure that Logan would have scolded him by now if the logical side weren’t already asleep. Thomas was busy talking to Joan about their next project, going over ideas and technical aspects. They were doing well and on a roll, but Thomas was so tired.

He yawned and left the online conversation to go turn the coffee pot on. Maybe a cup or two would give him enough push to finish up. And then he could sleep. He got up from the table and yawned again as he went to the kitchen.

He stood at the coffee pot, listening to it whirr as it heated up the water inside. He really was tired, but just another hour or two should get it all done.

He suddenly flinched when he heard a low hiss. 

Thomas looked around, expecting to see one of his sides. 

“Virgil?” He called. There was no answer. Maybe he was just more tired than he thought...

Thomas shook his head and looked back at the coffee pot.

When he finally made it back to his laptop, he was surprised to see that Joan had signed off. Even more, there was a message that Thomas hadn’t sent:

‘Sorry, but my computer is acting up. Don’t worry, I was able to save our progress, but I can’t do much more. Can we pick this up another time?’

And Joan’s response had been:

‘Sure. It’s late anyway. I’ll text you when I have time. Good night!’

Thomas hadn’t sent that message. No one else was in the house. Well, no one but his sides, but they were all asleep in his room. The door was closed, so they would have had to call to him to open it.

But then who had sent this message? And why did they lie to Joan?


	6. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas just wanted to wash his clothes...

Thomas was doing laundry.

This wasn’t such a big event, but it was an important one. At least, according to Logan. The small being had been pestering him about germs and dirt and his immune system until Thomas had agreed to wash his dirty clothes.

It had been rather amusing seeing the little guy watch Thomas with narrowed eyes and folded arms as he dragged his hamper to the laundry room.

So now Thomas was transferring the clothes from his hamper to his washing machine. He didn’t sort them as some people suggested, he just picked them up in huge clumps and dumped them in with little thought. Add the detergent, close the machine, set it and forget it.

But a little later, Thomas spotted a stray sock on the floor, obviously having fallen from the hamper. No sense in not washing it. He opened the door to the machine to toss the sock in, but flinched in shock.

He’d opened it just in time to see a tiny hand sink beneeath the waves of soapy water.

With a cry of shock, Thomas reached in and pulled it out. To his surprise, it looked like the other Sides, but the major difference was this one had a mustache and a streak of silver in his hair. The poor thing coughed and gasped in Thomas’s hand, and he was quick to rush the new Side to the kitchen to dry him off.

After some panicking, Thomas had the new Side sitting on a dish towel and looking much like a drowned rat. The new Side glared at him as if it was his fault that he’d nearly drowned in the washing machine.

“So... what’s your name?” Thomas asked. He hadn’t told the other Sides yet, not wanting them to panic at this Side’s state. Thomas would clean him up first before showing the others.

_‘Remus.’_

The new Side hissed as well as squeaked, and his squeaks had a kind of musical lilt like Roman’s did, but they were also a bit raspy.

“Remus,” Thomas repeated. “I’m so sorry about the whole washing machine thing. What were you even doing in my hamper?”

‘ _I like to nap in your dirty laundry,’_ Remus shrugged. _‘It smells good.’_

Thomas raised an eyebrow. That laundry had not smelled very good at all.

 _‘It’s cold,’_ Remus shivered. He then stood up and began to strip his clothes off.

“Whoa, hey wait!” Thomas said. Remus paused, already having removed his green and black tunic. He was now working on his dark pants.

“You can’t just... run around naked,” Thomas said. “You need to wear clothes! Wait... what part of me are anyway?” He hoped this would distract Remus from stripping further...

 _‘I’m your Creativity!’_ Remus said, striking a proud pose. Thomas looked confused as he dug through a nearby box for some more doll clothes he’d orderd.

“I thought that was Roman,” he said, handing over some black pants and a red shirt.

 _‘It is, but also me,’_ Remus accepted the pants, but hissed at the shirt. Thomas rolled his eyes and looked for another one. This time it was a grey shirt, and Remus seemed to accept it. Thomas gave him some privacy while he changed.

Two creativites? He wondered how the others were going to react...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these stories, please comment. I also take requests if anyone is interested in suggesting any prompts or scenarios. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the links for these fics, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
